A Journey
by Zoe123
Summary: What if Maura had a twin! Lots of drama, humor, romance!


**I hope you enjoy the Chapter One update, I will be uploading Chapter two in a couple of days I promise! I apologize for slacking on uploading, since my laptop crashed I have had to re-write everything which has taken up more time then I thought. I also have wrote some other fanfictions which may be posted soon.**

**I hope you enjoy &amp; please let me know if you have any ideas! please R&amp;R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anybody from Rizzoli &amp; Isles, I do however own Kaleigh.**

* * *

**Kaleigh POV**

**November 1, 2010**

"Hi, I'm looking for a Dr. Maura Isles; do you know where I can find her?" I asked the officer sitting at the front desk of the Boston Police Department.

"She is not here yet, she should be in by 10am. Would you like to leave a message for her?" he asked.

"Oh, it's okay, I can wait. Can I go into the Café over there and wait?" I asked pointing over my shoulder to it.

"Yes, you can." He said.

"Okay, Thank you, have a good day" I said while giving him a smile and walked to the Café

Most of the tables were taken so I sat at the counter and looked at the pastries that were on display in a glass stand and smiled at the woman who came out of the door from the kitchen.

"Oh, Hi dear, what can I get for you?" She asked me while putting some more pastries in the stand.

"Hi, could I get a chocolate chip muffin and a cappuccino please?" I asked.

"Of course sweetheart, is it for here or to go?" she asked

"it is for here, thank you." I smiled at her and started playing with my phone and not long after I had a plate with my muffin on it and my drink.

"Here you go dear, enjoy" she smiles and winks at me and then walks into the back again and came out with some baked goods.

"Thank you" I smiled and started eating.

"If you don't mind my asking, what are you doing here? You didn't get in trouble did you?" She asked me while laughing.

"Haha, no im not I'm actually waiting for someone, I just hope I don't miss them when they finally get in." I said while laughing slightly.

Oh, well I may be able to help. My daughter Jane is a homicide detective and my son Frankie is a police officer, so I may know who you are looking for?" she said while wiping down the counter.

"I'm looking for Dr. Maura Isles" I told her.

"Oh! Well you are in luck, Dr. Isles is my daughter's best friend and they should be coming soon. They had a tiring case so they are starting a bit later than usual, don't worry dear you won't miss her, are you in a rush or can you wait?" she said.

"Oh perfect, that's no problem! I just moved here a few days ago so my days are pretty much free until I start work in a month." I said while laughing slightly.

"Where are you moving from?" she asked

"I'm from Toronto, Ontario. I decided I needed a change and here I am. I'm actually going to be working here so it will be nice to have someone to talk to and have a friend too." I said while smiling

"Oh that's fantastic! What will you be doing? I heard that they hired someone as a counsellor and I've been seeing some construction going on. Is that you? Will you be the new counsellor? Oh! My name is Angela, I'm so sorry for not introducing myself!"She said while laughing

"Yes" I laughed. "It's me, I will be working closely with the homicide detectives and the victims families during the investigations but I will also be working with other units and detectives as well since any investigation is a hard process. It will be good for the families to have someone to lean on and have support and I have already had appointments booked for when I start. I'm excited and kind of nervous. When I talked to Lt. Cavanaugh he told me I would be having my own office, which is nice since I never had that back home! My name is Kaleigh; it's very nice to meet you." I smiled and shook her hand.

As we were talking she was also working and it was nice to have someone to talk to since I haven't met any new people yet. I told her a few stories about my time in Toronto and how I was excited to start working here and she told me stories about her kids. It was about an hour later when Dr. Isles, Jane and Frankie came in. They all said hi to Angela and smiled at me.

"Guys, I would like to introduce to you Kaleigh, she will be the new counsellor starting next month. Kaleigh, I would like to introduce you to my daughter Jane, my son Frankie and my adopted daughter Dr. Maura Isles." She said

I smiled and shook their hands.

"It's so nice to finally put names to faces, even though it will be a difficult job; I'm looking forward to working with you all." I said

Frankie nodded his head, smiled and sat down beside me drinking a coffee and eating the food his mom brought him, Jane and Maura were standing in front of us drinking their drinks Angela had brought them and we started talking

"It is so nice to meet you, I'm happy that we have someone new on board, maybe you can help make some of this cases a little bit easier on the families during the investigations and even after the case is over, I heard you might be starting a therapy sessions with those who may need it also? I think that's a brilliant idea and it will help so many people especially children." Maura told me while smiling.

I smiled and nodded. "I hope so my main goal is to try and make things a little bit easier for the detectives and officers, anyone who is working on cases and of course the families. Something else I would like to do is sit down with the officers and detectives every so often and discuss about how they are handling situations. I did it back in Toronto and I think it helped. I also want to find an office where I can do my therapy sessions but I'm going to have to talk to Lt. Cavanaugh about it and if I able to split my time." I told them.

"I think it would be a great help for us, sometimes it is difficult to solve a case while trying to handle family members, we try our best but we know it may not help. What you can bring and offer the department will be a huge weight off our shoulders. I'm looking forward to working with you." Jane told me, while smiling.

"Oh! Why don't I give you my phone number? If you need anything at all, work related or not, give me a call. Since your new here, we can all get together and give you a tour and show you our favourite places?" Jane asked while I gave her my phone so she could put in her number.

"I also put in Maura and Frankie's numbers in it as well, is that okay?" She looked at them and they nodded.

"Thank you, you didn't have to do that but it helps so much. Back in Toronto I found it difficult working with some detectives not all of course but there was some who just thought they were top notch, they knew what they were doing but they didn't and they were rude and disrespectful and I'm ready for the change and I'm excited to start." I told them..

Maura, Jane and I continued talking. Angela was taking care of customers and would put her input sometimes and Frankie looked like he was bored but whenever I looked at him he would smile and nudge my leg. I would blush, look down and smile back. _Jeez I feel like I'm back in high school._

Soon Jane's phone went off and had to leave and Frankie went with her saying he was shadowing her. They both gave me hugs and went on their way.

When they left Maura sat beside me where Frankie was sitting and we continued talking, I told her how I came to the station to look for her.

"This morning I found this had been slid under my door sometime last night" I passed her the envelope.

She gave me a funny look and I nudge towards it. "You should open it, when I opened it up it had a sticky note with your name and where you work so I thought that I should bring it here to show you and I was going to give it to you as soon as I saw you but I wanted to wait until we were alone because I thought it would be better."

She slowly opened it and took everything out and looked through it all.

"When I saw it I didn't know what it meant but then I realized as I got older and kept asking my adoptive parents about my biological parents they were tight lipped and now I know why." I said

She didn't say anything and it wasn't until she saw the last phone of a man holding two babies.

"We are twins?!


End file.
